


sing a song of sixpence

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Finn had terrible childhoods, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Poe will do whatever it takes to help them make up for childhood lost, and if one of those things is singing, so be it. Singing is a luxury he’s glad to have been able to enjoy, and he wants Finn and Rey to enjoy it as much as he has.





	sing a song of sixpence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaginationReaper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/gifts).



Poe is a great singer. He’s probably one of the best singers on base, and everyone knows it. They manage to rope him into singing, when they’re miserable and decide to get drunk and lighten up. Poe knows the feeling. He’ll play along anyway, and somehow, drunk-Poe sounds even better than sober-Poe. But it’s a common thing for him, singing. His mother would sing all the time when she was still alive, and sometimes she would get Kes to sing along too, even though he was quite terrible.

So when Rey and Finn are utterly enthralled by his singing - it’s quite the shock, and the unflappable Poe Dameron nearly blushes. After that first time, either one of them might creep up to him, shy, and ask him to sing for them, well, how can he say no to his two favorite people? He takes to singing to Rey, when she wakes up from nightmares, and to Finn, when he creeps into his room, unable to sleep.

He tries not to think about how terrible little Rey must have felt when her family left her on Jakku with an empty promise, when he had both his parents until he was eight, and even now he has his father to fall back on.

He tries not to think about small, young Finn forced to grow up too, too quickly, when he was hardly what one would mature at twelve.

So Poe will do whatever it takes to help them make up for childhood lost, and if one of those things is singing, so be it. Singing is a luxury he’s glad to have been able to enjoy, and he wants Finn and Rey to enjoy it as much as he has.

Rey’s voice would sound amazing if she gave singing a try, he thinks when he’s delirious with pain, or sleep, and she’s saying something, and then he’s passed out.

Poe doesn’t really think much about it, because he’s brought it up before, and Rey shied away, and he’s not about to force her into doing something she’s not comfortable doing. So when he walks into his and Rey’s shared quarters one afternoon, stunned isn’t quite enough of a word to describe what he’s feeling when he hears Rey’s voice wafting out of the fresher. There’s the sound of running water, and there’s a beat, which leads Poe to believe she’s listening to music, and he just kinda stands in the doorway like an idiot. 

He finally shakes off his surprise, to shuck his flight suit, and tentatively enter the fresher. It’s humid and warm, and the music is loud, and Rey’s only singing the chorus and humming thd rest, but to Poe, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. 

Poe’s sweaty and stinky and needs to change, but he can’t move from his spot, and is utterly unprepared when Rey sticks her head and arm out to turn down the music. Their eyes lock, and Rey stops humming abruptly.

“Poe!” she squeaks, and they are both gaping in surprise. “I didn’t - I mean - you -” she can’t finish her sentence, and somehow he finds himself again. He walks towards her slowly, hands out, palms up, and turns the music off. Rey is still staring at him, lips parted.

He takes her hands, and licks his lips.

“You’re my favorite, you know,” is what he says, just loud enough for her to hear over the running water. “My favorite in the whole galaxy." 

There’s a flush running down Rey’s neck, and Poe resists the impulse to follow it. 

"I wish you’d sing more often,” he says, pushing her wet hair away from her face. She meets his eyes for moment, searching, then turns an even prettier shade of pink and looks away.

“I’m not that good,” she whispers.

Poe pushes a little closer, a cups her face in both hands.

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs, “You’re amazing.”


End file.
